Alara
Name: Alara (Last name unknown) Gender: Female Race: Altmer, with Dunmeri blood. Age: 21 Birthsign: The Serpent Appearance: The first thing most people notice about Alara is undoubtedly her eyes. Colored blood red due to her admittedly slight Dunmeri heritage, they show her unmistakably as being a half-breed. She has a very smooth, flawless looking face, so much so that it seems slightly unnatural, though the rest of her body isn’t particularly feminine. She has a small bust and a muscular body, and if she were to wear men’s clothes and have an illusion put over her head to change her facial features, she could easily pass for a short boy. A curious thing to note is that, despite occasionally going into very dirty and grimy places, she’s always immaculately clean. Armor/Clothing: Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your opinion, she would never wear men’s clothes, as she prefers very feminine styled clothing, particularly long, flowing, loose dresses. Verus has never inquired into the reasoning behind this, despite that her clothing style tends to be hard to both travel and fight in, since for whatever reason, she never seems to encounter any problems. This is much like how she appears to never get dirty (except in the case of blood), and in his more whimsical moments, Verus suspects she’s using some unknown form of magic for this purpose. But that’s absurd. Right? Mental Description: Alara is, simply put, insane. Verus suspects she wasn’t quite right in the head before he picked her up, but since, she’s gotten even worse. She claims to see visions; specifically, she says she sees the death of every person she meets. Verus suspects she might have been cursed in some manner. Regardless, whether these visions are the results of a curse or something more natural, they’ve led to Alara becoming a very unstable person. She has no issue with killing, and, indeed, can revel in it at times, and has no sense of restraint. She has even less of a sense of subtlety, something which constantly gives Verus headaches and has caused no end of trouble. Still, she can be somewhat normal in Verus’s presence, but likely still unnerving to the average person. However, if he isn’t around to keep her in check, or if he allows to her to sink into her impulses for whatever reason, the best idea is to get away as fast as possible, whether you’re friend, foe, or just a guy on the street. Because once she gives into bloodlust, bad things are going to start happening very quickly. Abilities: Alara is a true prodigy when it comes to magic. If she only had more patience and a sense of subtlety, she could go far in whatever branch she chooses to specialize in. Unfortunately, she struggles with both of those, and fails more often than not when they are required. Thus, her best abilities are, unsurprisingly, those of elemental Destruction. Torrents of fire, chunks of ice, bolts of lightning, all of these can be cast with almost no effort by the Altmer girl. She has at least some ability with all of the other magic schools, though she is especially bad at Illusion and Restoration, but she can truly shine only when allowed to destroy. Studying spells such as these and observing their effects has undoubtedly not helped her psyche, and the strength of her spells tend to vary wildly depending on her mood. When her bloodlust is up, be prepared for massive storms of power, but with little to no direction and control. When she’s in a normal state, her abilities are not nearly so impressive, but she’s also not quite as likely to kill everyone around her. Her mood can make her magical strength fluctuate between these two areas, and everywhere in between, and can even make her all but useless at times. Simply put, she isn’t reliable, and can never be trusted to stay consistent, whether you’re fighting her, fighting alongside her, or otherwise. On a different note, she’s quite skilled with knives, something she apparently picked up before meeting Verus. While she wouldn’t be able to duel a skilled warrior, she’s more than capable of discarding of some thugs, or killing someone who doesn’t expect such a move. Curiously, she obviously already knew more than a few spells from areas outside Destruction before meeting Verus as well, but for whatever reason, can no longer cast them. Weapons: She constantly carries at least three throwing knives in a harness on her arm, underneath the sleeve on her dress. They are her preferred method of first strike when she isn’t allowed to go full out with her magic. On the arm opposite that, she carries a disposable dagger in a wrist sheath, likewise concealed by the sleeve of her dress. And finally, she carries her own personal dagger on a sheath at her hip, and unlike the others, this one is visible. It appears to have some sort of sentimental value, since she is loathe to actually ever use it. Bio: Most of her early history is unknown, since she either refuses to speak of it, or doesn’t remember it. It is known that her parents were killed early on in the chaos of the rise of the Aldmeri Dominion, but the circumstances involving their death remains unknown. However, it seems to be a scar on Alara’s psyche, and during her more unstable moments, she tends to make references to what might have been their murder. Significantly, she’s implied in these moments that whoever killed her parents also tried to kill her. Since she’s still alive, it’s obvious what the outcome of that was. After the death of her parents, she apparently took to living in the streets of Sunhold, which is where Verus found her. Verus suspects that she was not living on the streets because she couldn’t find a place to live, but so that she could avoid meeting and talking to people by staying in dark places, in order to deal with her visions. Normal theme Combat theme Category:Characters Category:The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel Category:Altmer